


The Calm After The Storm

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Small Stories [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Planning a Life Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: There’s always a calm before the storm. People bring that up a lot, but no one touches on the calm afterwards. The chilling feeling in the air, the shock and the stillness of everything that passed. It happens, but no one talks about it.That's where they were now. The calm after the storm.





	The Calm After The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> i am not sorry for making you cry

They were lying in bed, Phil’s arm around Dan where he rested it on Phil’s shoulder. Dan played with Phil’s fingers on the hand of the arm he was using as a pillow. They were quiet and naked, and genuinely more peaceful now than they had been in a long time. 

There was a candle flickering in the corner of the room, the ambient scent of vanilla replacing the mucky post sex smell in the air. It was cooling down in there too, the blankets had fallen down to their waists and Phil was using his free hand to trace shapes in Dan’s side. It had been a long month, but the clock in their room showed that it was no longer June, and they’d done everything they had planned on doing. 

There’s always a calm before the storm. People bring that up a lot, but no one touches on the calm afterwards. The chilling feeling in the air, the shock and the stillness of everything that passed. It happens, but no one talks about it. 

That's where they were now. The calm after the storm. 

Everyone knows that they’re gay. They either accept it or they don't, either way, it doesn’t matter to them because they’re happy. They are living freely, they can do and say what they want and not be scared of the complications being gay brings because they are where they want to be. They don’t have the world to impress anymore, they’ve made it. 

Plus, their definition of what means the world to them has changed a lot in the last 10 years. It’s no longer a massive amount of people who look up to them and watch their every move, their worlds are each other. If the other is happy and safe, nothing else should matter. 

“Hey?” Dan whispered. 

“Hmm,” Phil hummed, still absentmindedly rubbing at Dan’s side. Most likely with his eyes closed as he tried to relax. 

Dan thought long and hard about what he wanted to say, he knew that he wanted to do this for a long time. He knew from their first Christmas together that this was something he always wanted, he just didn’t know if he’d ever be allowed to have it. 

He played with Phil’s ring finger, rubbing it lightly and staring at it. “Thank you,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Phil said right back. 

“No, listen,” Dan cut in. “I’ve wanted to say this for a while, and I’ve tried and it’s never come out right so let me ramble please, yeah?” 

“Go on, we have a lifetime,” Phil whispered, tilting his head to rest on Dan’s more. 

Dan smiled, he loved that man more than he could put into words but he was going to try. “Um, you’ve done a lot for me and you know that. I’ve told you how much you mean to me a lot but, I’m really grateful that you were willing to stay in the closet with me. That you love me enough to put me first and hold back on your authentic self for ten years.” 

“Dan,” 

“I said let me talk,” He said, turning his head to get an awkward angle of Phil but looking in his eyes none-the-less. “I love you. And we’re out and free and we can do whatever we want now. I don’t want to wait another ten years to do things that we’ve wanted to do for so long. I want us to be who we have been but more.”

He licked his lips, feeling the tears in his eyes. “I know I’ve had commitment issues to literally everything else in my life. My family, youtube, we almost didn’t do the fucking tour cause I freaked out last minute. But, the only thing that’s never scared me, is loving you.” 

He started crying. Tears staining his cheeks and dripping down to his chest. Phil’s eyes watered under his glasses right back at him. 

“So, what I’m saying is, marry me? Let’s not waste any more time being boyfriends, marry me and be mine for the rest of time,” he said with scattered breaths, scared at what Phil could say.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” 

Phil’s face lit up into a smile, “yeah, okay! Let’s do it. Let’s have the big party and the last name changes and everything traditional because we fucking can.” 

Dan laughed, shocked that it was something they could do now. “My grandma is going to pass out.” 

“Kath is going to go insane and want to help plan you know that right?” Phil laughed right back. 

Dan let go of Phil’s hand finally and rolled onto him, pressing their lips together and smiling halfway through the kiss. “We made it babe.” 

“Did you ever think we’d make it here?” Dan asked. 

Phil let out a deep breath, “I did, I knew that no matter what I’d be with you forever. Be it that we weren’t out to everyone or we were. I was willing to just one day leave the internet forever if it meant that we got to be ourselves and you never came out to them. Like if you only told your family or even if you didn’t. If we never got married and never had kids. If we rented forever because you didn’t want to get a house and have people speculate. I literally don’t give a shit what we did as long as you’re with me and you’re okay.” 

“We need to move again don’t we?” 

The pure horror in his voice made Phil laugh, “You can't seriously still be traumatized from the last time we moved?” 

Dan shoved him, “we have so much shit, and we had eight million stairs it was my personal hell okay?” 

Phil kissed him again. “This place has an elevator, we’ll be fine.” 

“How many bedrooms should we get?” Dan asked, half as a joke and half because he knew talking about having kids with Phil filled his heart with a special warmth that he couldn't explain.. 

“Four maybe?” he replied, their lips still pressed close. “We can use them as offices, filming rooms and stuff till we fill them with kids.” 

“Can you believe this isn’t just a dream? Like we could have a kid next year if we wanted to?” he said shaking his head. “We can live however we want to now.” 

“I love you so much,” Phil said softly. “I’m so proud of you, of us, of this life we made and the people we’ve helped and the opportunities we’ve had.”

It was times like this that he cried. When they got all soft with each other. After big life-changing things when they just sat and thought about it. And how insane it was that two guys who desperately needed someone found each other on the internet and created an entire empire together. Somehow being dorks who liked muse brought them together and gave them the best things in their lives. 

Each other. 

“I love you too, Phil.”


End file.
